


Loving, Lustful Letters

by LadyLustful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Epistolary, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A girl writes to a girl, about the delightful depraved fantasies she has involving her ass.





	Loving, Lustful Letters

My sweet beloved!

How I dream of you, my deeply depraved darling, how I wish to be with you, to touch you with tongue and fingers, to bring you to new heights of pleasure and depths of perversion. Even now I see you, tanning yourself on a towel on the balcony, naked to the eyes of all who pass by on the quiet seaside road and happen to look over at just the right angle, unabashed and wildly tempting.  
You're a sight of beauty. Long, strong legs, firm, round buttocks, framing a pink, moist pussy and tiny, tight anus. Beautiful. There's something about an asshole that is unbelievably exciting, a promise of pleasure unmatched by anything and utter debauchery. I lean down, running my tongue along your crack, tasting salty, musky sweat, teasing and tasting, prolonging both our anticipation. When I finally breach you, you are as tight as you look, I push in the very tip of my togue, gently licking you open, wiggling and thrusting. As you start to open up, I push my tongue in deeper, spreading you even more, delving into depths yet unexplored. Beneath me, you are squirming, thrusting your hips into the towel under them, your pussy dripping but deprived of friction. I thrust my fingers into it, two at once, spreading the soft slick walls that accept me with ease, pressing onto your G-spot even as I continue my sloppy makeout with your asshole.  
Soon I am rewarded by your shuddering and moaning, squeezing my fingers tight as you come, coating them with your sweet juices. I withdraw them then, licking them clean, moaning at your taste, shifting lower to lap at your pussy, licking it thoroughly despite the way you shiver and squirm, oversensitive from your orgasm.  
Lube poured over my fingers-and I slip one inside you, into your sweet little asshole, rubbing in gently in and out to stretch you open, let you adjust to being touched there. You shift a little, purring, surprised by the new touch but enjoying it. As soon as I feel you adjust, I add another finger, fuck you with both, spreading your sweet little hole open wider. As I sink my fingers in deep, you thrust back, impaling yourself further. I can see the wetness dripping from your pussy.  
"More", you say, "please", and I pause only to add more lube to my hand before pushing into you a third finger, a truly tight fit in your still tight hole. I can only imagine the stretch you feel, near pain laced with perverse pleasure. The sight of your stretched pink rim is irresistible, and I lean down to run my tongue along it, tasting lube and your own juices. I lick and finger you at once, slow, gentle, taking my sweet time stretching you open and teasing you with the stimulation. I can feel your hips thrusting involuntarily, your sweet ass tightening rhythmically around my fingers, see your perfect pussy flushed and swollen and dripping, juices rolling down to join the wet stain on the towel below, hear you moan, determined to take more of me, more of the stimulation, making yourself come despite the pain of your tight little hole split open. I decide to help you then, using my other hand to touch your pussy, rubbing your swollen clit firmly.  
"Come for me", I order you. "Come, and I shall fill you even more, darling."  
And I lean back down to lick your stretched rim, feeling your body pulse with your orgasm, squeezing my fingers so tight I fear they will be crushed, spilling even more sweet juices from your pussy.  
Your pleasure is a pleasure to watch and, as it fades, I keep stoking it with stroking your clit, with little shifts of my fingers inside your ass.  
"Please," you beg finally. "No more. A break."  
I withdraw my fingers, licking them clean with great relish, admiring the way your rear stays just a little bit open from the fingering, pink and swollen and stretched and used looking and thoroughly delectable. As soon as you have rested a bit I dive right back in, holding your cheeks spread while I lick the juices from your pussy, thrust my tongue deep into your sweet, used little ass, sucking on it, then licking it as deep as I can. You submit to it eagerly, relaxed enough to just lie bonelessly as I have my perverted way with you.  
"Ready for my fingers, doll?", I ask, pulling my head up, licking your taste from my lips. "I want to put my whole fist in you, split you right open like a dirty slut, spread you out like you never have been before, all used and gaping."  
"Yes", you tell me, and I pour the lube around and into your hole, watching you shiver at the relatively cooler liquid, watching the way it travels down your crack, viscous and translucent. Then, I push my fingers inside you, at first three, the same that I took you with before, then, feeling you accept them easily, after a few thrusts I add another. Your stretched, slick hole accepts them beautifully, slowly and gradually swallowing my whole hand till my thumb rests against your rim.  
"Feel this, darling?" I ask. "My whole hand inside your dirty little asshole. Want me to add my thumb and really, really fist you, wreck you, fuck your sweet butt like nobody ever fucked it before?"  
"Yes, please".  
Still I continue fucking you with just four fingers, letting your ass adjust to the unusual penetration, stretching it gently while at the same time driving you insane with the need to be fucked, claimed, ruined, to be finally properly fisted.  
"Beg me," I tell you. "Beg me properly for my fist up your ass."  
And before soon I hear it.  
"Please, please, fuck me, fist me, use me, ruin me... ohh yeah..."  
I tuck in my thumb and slide my whole hand into you, slowly, gradually, enjoying the way you a accept it, the sight of your stretched pink rim engulfing my hand until it encircles my wrist. Your perfect, delicious, slutty little ass.  
"Raise yourself on your knees, so I can fuck you properly," I tell you, and you comply, shifting slowly until you are kneeling with your legs spread and your upper body lying on the towel, moaning when the motion shifts my hand inside you. I move my other hand between your legs to rub your dripping, flushed pussy in time with my hand's thrusts and you keen, shifting your hips to get more friction on your clit, more pressure in your ass. I've been there, I know exactly what a girl as slutty as you wants. Ever so gently, I slide two fingers into your pussy, enjoying the tightness of your overstuffed body, pressing firmly on your G-point as my thumb rubs your clit, coaxing you into earth-shaking orgasm after earth-shaking orgasm, enjoying the way you tighten on my hands and squirt heavily onto the towel, until you beg for me to stop and I withdraw, leaving you used, satisfied, gaping, and dreaming of both repaying and repeated the experience.

All my love, and see you soon,

Your loving girlfriend.


End file.
